<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Robert by Tony_Bottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967666">Dear Robert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom'>Tony_Bottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch-centric, Downeybatch, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Robertdict - Freeform, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Benedict Cumberbatch to his impossible love.</p><p>"Because my biggest dream is to be the reason for your smile. To be the one you sigh for. The one you dream of and whose heart only accelerates with my presence."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Robert Downey Jr, Chadwick Boseman/Martin Freeman (implicit), Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston (implicit), Robert Downey Jr./Jude Law (mentioned), Stephen Strange/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story told in letters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't even know why I'm writing this letter to you, knowing that I'm not going to deliver it to you. I am too cowardly to tell you how I feel about you, my beloved. I would like to be brave, but all I can do is back out as soon as I see you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me tell you, I'm really excited about the recordings for the third installment of Avengers. I already want to start recording and be able to see those amber orbs that captivated me the first time I saw them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish with all my strength that the scenes we have together are many, just an excuse to spend time with you, my beloved chestnut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are a dazzling star. When you entered the set, the place lit up and all eyes fell on you. I feel so silly for not greeting you with a kiss on the cheek like Evans did. But I understand that your friendship with him is more intimate and that makes me jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I had at least a small token of your affection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have never been able to tell you how much I admire your performance, although to be honest, Tony Stark is you. His personality is not far from yours, you were born for this role.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love the way our characters know each other. It's like those romance stories where love comes unexpectedly, but at the wrong time. And I know that this story will not have a happy ending, because sometimes tragedy is inevitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While you were talking to Joe Russo, I was chatting with Mark, but then I heard your laugh and like a fool in love I immediately turned to see you. I was lost in your figure for a few moments, but it was long enough for Ruffalo to realize my feelings. The panic inside me faded when Mark promised me he wouldn't say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear, I must be careful if I don't want to give myself away in front of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fans are right to say that you and Holland look like father and son. We have only been recording a few hours and I realize the beautiful relationship between you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I keep thinking that the way your character cares for the young hero is similar to that of a mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweety, forgive me. But you're a mother hen and you still don't know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm beginning to think the universe is conspiring against me. How is it possible that Wong, Ruffalo, Holland, you and I share the same hotel room? And as the cherry on this cake, we have to share a bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amour, you are so close and yet so far. These days will be difficult waking up next to you without being able to kiss you or say "Good morning, darling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I write this, you are happily video chatting with Evans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever smile at me like you do with him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I enjoy sharing lunches with you and our colleagues. But I wish it was just you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could it be that I will never have the courage to invite you to a dinner?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't know how desolate I am that you have to record without me. And while I know that we are still missing some scenes together, your slight absence has left a void inside me. It also doesn't help that we no longer share the same hotel room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which means that this limerence has become immeasurable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed that Scarlett's idea of going to have fun at a bar would help me spend time with you and maybe be a little more daring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all I got was witnessing how you danced with Evans and I begrudgingly admit they looked like a cute couple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is heartbreaking to realize that I am superfluous in your life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you imagine that one day you would wear The Cloak Levitation and I would wear the Iron Man suit?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not? Because neither do I.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fans will go wild with it. Sure, if the Russos decide to put the scene on the tape and if not... it will really be disappointing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: You looked so small and adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We finally filmed the scene where most of us turned to dust and I couldn't help but have a fit of jealousy internally when Evans turned to you, buzzing with excitement that the original Avengers would be bonded like years before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why can't you see that here is someone who wants to give you so much love?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to love in vain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today we finish the scene of Tony Stark's funeral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny anecdote, Holland and Stan thought it was a wedding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I would have liked to spend more time with you in the franchise, that our characters showed what they are capable of together, but the wishes are not always fulfilled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As well as my desire to be together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was surprised that you were disappointed when I said that I was returning to England and that I couldn't attend your celebration party for finishing the movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, my love, but I didn't want to see how you and Evans would surely be very close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was a coward and I don't care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has been a while since I stopped writing these letters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have started touring to promote Infinity War and have been chosen to prevent Holland from releasing spoilers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fortunately, I was able to intervene before Tom spoke further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss your precious honey eyes and that smile that captivates me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe luck starts to be on my side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot happened in tonight's promotion, like that incredible drawing of our characters, when I showed it to you you looked excited and delighted by it. And when you said "I'm sorry Mark Ruffalo. The Science Bros thing is over. It's now about me and the Batch." I had to keep my composure and not scream with excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey forgive me, but I couldn't help but laugh slightly when you fell when you entered the stage. Although that accident did not remove your essence from being our king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The best thing of the night was that we talked until we fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could this be a sign?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry for the fans, but there will be no Sherlock references in the movies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you imagine our Sherlocks with Iron Man and Doctor Strange?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you imagine a love square between them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, forget that. Being on the plane with few hours of sleep already affected me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The premiere is in a few days and I had a goal of inviting you to dinner. I don't know yet how I will do it... but I won't sit idly by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is time to enter the game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The premiere was a complete success. You looked so radiant, ethereal, unique, beautiful... there really is no word that truly defines your beauty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I set out to be brave and ask you for dinner, but my spirits were dying as time went on at the secret party and you seemed more interested in being with others than with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until Ruffalo grabbed my arm and took me almost dragged you, interrupting your talk with Evans and Pratt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you saw me you focused only on me and do not waste. At the moment I thought appropriate, I invited you out and you gladly accepted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugar, you don't know how you made my heart happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dinner was better than I expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing your dazzling smile most of the dinner made me fall a little more in love with you. Is that possible?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such a mellifluous melody resounded through the place and I knew from your expression that you were captivated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I boldly got up and asked you to dance with me. You hesitated a little, but then you smiled and accepted. In that lapse of time, I felt that it was just us, dancing and losing ourselves in the gaze of the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the end of the evening, you asked if this could be repeated. And of course I said yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have been dating this week. Unfortunately, it is time to leave for my country. Believe me I would not want to leave you, but I have commitments and I cannot neglect my obligations. It goes against my upbringing, or as you would call it: "British things".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was amazed that you went to say goodbye to the airport and made me promise you another way out when we met again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luv, I hope the wait is not long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wait only lasted three months. We had a photo shoot with everyone in the cast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is incredible what has been accomplished in ten years. What you started, dear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I notice how you are mostly by my side that with others and people like Jeff Goldblum have noticed that. Also Hiddleston, who knew of my infatuation and I had no idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night we went out to dinner and before everyone took their way you kissed me on the cheek. But it was not like the kisses you gave, this was more gentle, sweet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it a sign that I'm on the right track, sweetheart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again I have to leave. But you decided on one last dinner the night before I left. Except this time it would be at your house and not in a restaurant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dinner was normal, we chatted, we laughed, we told funny anecdotes from our childhood and even our marvel characters also got into the conversation. It was here that I began to see a true light the moment you asked, "Can you imagine a love relationship between Strange and Stark?" To which I replied: "I don't think it will happen, but they would be a great couple."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is from here that everything lights up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got up out of the chair and walked over to me to sit on my lap and whispered, "Please stop me if I go far." However, I never stopped you. Your lips and mine came together in a slow but sure beat. I don't know when I grabbed you by the waist and took us to your room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I know is that we were one that night. You were mine and I was yours. I not only gave you my body but also my soul and my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing you gasping with passion as I sank into you over and over again was a delight. Making love to you was one of my hidden wishes. We lost ourselves in lust at the time, but the next morning you confirmed that this was not a simple adventure when you clung to me and asked me not to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh honey. But I really had to go, but not before asking you to be my couple. And finally, after so long, I can call you "my love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darling, you're with me and I'm not going to let you go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These past few months without you have been torture. When you're finally mine, we can't be together. I long to kiss you and hold you in my arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least we are in contact and despite the time difference, we have managed to keep a favorable pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am aware that you still do not want ours to be public, do not worry honey. To be honest, I don't feel ready for the world to know how much I love you either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweetie, whatever happens, we are in this together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I received the sad news, I couldn't believe it. Stan was a wonderful man, his stories marked many and it is a shame that he is no longer with us. I was pleased to meet him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today is a tragic day and I know you can feel it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luv, I miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas my beloved. And yes, I know that I recently called to tell you that, but I didn't hold back the desire to write.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My father has realized that I am interested in someone. "I recognize that sparkle in the eyes", and although there have been few words it is enough to understand that he knows it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I confess to my parents now that the person I love is a man?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, I don't know what to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you have come to spend New Year's Eve with me has made me happy as you can not imagine. However, I think the way I kissed you and rushed you to my room made it very clear that I missed you too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At twelve o'clock, we kissed. Neither wanted to fail in the New Year tradition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you and hope to be by your side for the rest of our lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must have imagined that the first person to discover us would be Hiddleston. That man knows them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I would have preferred it not to have been while you came down the stairs with only your boxer shorts and a shirt of mine. I never saw you as red as at that time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has promised not to reveal anything, but his jokes will haunt us until the end of our days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Babe. Nice luck ours, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you felt how your interior burns? How can your heart be broken in an instant? Thousands of needles penetrating your throat? Not? So let me tell you that I do. That was all I experienced when I saw the image of Jude Law and you kissing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was this about? Was I something temporary? What you said were lies and all this time was a simple adventure?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want an answer, but you don't deign to answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="tlid-input input">
  <p></p>
  <div class="source-wrap">
    <p></p>
    <div class="input-full-height-wrapper tlid-input-full-height-wrapper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="source-input">
        <p></p>
        <div class="source-footer-wrap source-or-target-footer">
          <p></p>
          <div class="character-count tlid-character-count">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cc-ctr normal">
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
                    <span>Dear Robert</span>
                  </span>
                </em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
                    <span>I don't even know why I keep placing the "dear".</span>
                  </span>
                </em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>After three days, you decided to appear at my house, claiming that things did not happen as the press says.</span> <span>That it was he who kissed you, but you immediately pushed him away, however, the tabloids are taking advantage of the situation to invent a thousand things.</span></span>
                </em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>Despite that clarification, I was not sure in believing you.</span> <span>So I made the decision to finish what we had.</span> <span>I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt to see you cry.</span></span>
                </em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
                    <span>And this letter is clouded with my tears.</span>
                  </span>
                </em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
                    <span>It was beautiful while it lasted...</span>
                  </span>
                </em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="cc-ctr normal">
              <p>
                <em>
                  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
                    <br/>
                    <span>Benedict.</span>
                  </span>
                </em>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This afternoon I had a talk with Hiddleston and Hemsworth, who is going to spend a few days with Tom... something rare. The thing is, they both claimed you were telling the truth and insisted that I couldn't let ours end this way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours later I received a visit from my parents, and since my father already knew that he was in love with someone, he didn't wait any longer and asked me who it was. And yes, I did indeed tell him everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first he was in shock, but luckily he took it well and said he would always count on him. Like Tom and Chris, he advised me to talk to you and decide whether to end definitively or the possibility of a new beginning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still love you, but I'm confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Months have passed and we finally meet at the premiere of Endgame. It is an ordeal to see you and contain this desire to hug and kiss you. No my love. I have not been able to get this love that I feel for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the movie was over, we went to the private party. I never expected Evans to come to me and ask me to speak alone. He talked only about you, how you had a bad time, how you feel guilty, how you cry for me and how much you wish you had a second chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not late, he loves you too", then he walked away and got lost in the crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I immediately went looking for you, but you were already gone. But I will not give up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am writing this before I leave for your home. I asked for a sheet and a pen and here I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope it is not late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benedict.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the last letter I will write.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Robert Downey Jr. And I want the world to know that I am the luckiest man to have someone so ineffable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darling, you are the most beautiful rose in the garden and I was fortunate to pick you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We live in many situations and we had to face certain obstacles, but that does not matter, because that was necessary to get to this point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will give you my life and in return you will give me yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love, Benedict.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The chestnut sobbed, allowing the letter to wet with his tears.</p><p>He smiled as he took all the letters Benedict had written to him and then put them in the little gray box. The brunette put the object on the bed and went to the nightstand to take a handkerchief from the first drawer and remove the evidence of her crying. He stood in front of his large mirror, noting how radiant he looked in that white suit. He heard the door open and turned to see Tom Holland in a dark suit and red tie.</p><p>"Are you ready, Robert?" The young actor asked excitedly.</p><p>"I am. Going on, I can't let the boyfriend think I'm going to stand him up."</p><p>They both laugh and then leave the room to go down the stairs and out of the mansion. Next to a dark Berlina car, Ruffalo and Hemsworth were standing.</p><p>"At last." Mark exclaims. "We should have been out fifteen minutes ago."</p><p>"Guys, the tradition is that the bride is always late."</p><p>"Well, Tom called me and the poor Cumberbatch is dying of nerves." He giggles and opens the back door. "Mr. Downey, your prince is waiting for you."</p><p>The aforementioned shakes his head and enters the vehicle. When everyone is in the car, Chris starts the engine and they start their journey to church.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>──────────────────────── </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The british walks from one side to the other, meanwhile, his friends from the cast of Marvel look at him with amusement. Elizabeth rushes up to the boyfriend and whispers in his ear that Robert is already here. The man sighs and smiles; soon people are in their places in complete silence. The actor looks to his left and receives a wink from his friend Hiddleston.</p><p>The bridal march sounds and those present focus on Robert holding his father's arm. In front of them, little Alexandra Rabe was throwing rose petals. The Iron Man interpreter was fascinated by the dark blue suit her future husband was wearing and an involuntary blush appeared on her cheeks. Upon reaching the altar, Benedict stretches out his left arm and Robert's father places his son's hand over that of the european. The bride and groom have a brilliant smile and the ceremony begins.</p><p>The actors' hearts beat briefly, and at no time do they stop holding each other's hands.</p><p>"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, do you accept Robert John Downey Jr as your lawful husband, to love and respect him, henceforth, prosperous, adverse, wealth, poverty, disease, and health , Until death separates them?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Robert John Downey Jr, do you accept Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch as your rightful husband, to love and respect him, henceforth, prosperous, adverse, wealth, poverty, sickness and health , Until death separates them?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Next, Holland approaches and delivers the rings.</p><p>"Robert, receive this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity." He says as he places the ring on his ring finger.</p><p>"Benedict, receive this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity." The brunette continues after the british, placing the ring on his ring finger.</p><p>"With the power that has been given to me, I declare you husband and husband. What has joined, no man separates. You can kiss."</p><p>The greenish-blue orbs connected with the honey-drenched brown orbs.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>They muttered to later bring their faces closer and seal their union with a passionate kiss that conveyed the love they felt for each other. Those present get up and applaud the new married couple. The kiss ends and they hold hands to head down the hall.</p><p>The rest of the guests speed up to position themselves next to the door of the church. Martin and Chadwick get up from the bench and accompany the rest of the people at a brisk pace, curiously the american offers his right arm to the blondo and he accepts it with pleasure. Hiddleston and Hemsworth follow the aforementioned, smiling and holding hands.</p><p>The guests are showering rose-hued petals on the newlyweds.</p><p>Benedict and Robert stop, the shorter one wraps his arms around her husband's neck while the british holds the opponent's waist. They kiss and people cheer them on.</p><p>And to think that it all started with some letters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thank you for following this little story.</p><p>See you! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>